The Boy In The Corner
by NotSorry
Summary: Burt watched the whole interaction, and wondered if this boy was in love with his son.


**I don't really know where this came from. I'd just been reading some depressing fics and was in the mood for writing one, I guess. Truth be told, this was never meant to be published, but I have a friend who insisted that it was fine and should be shared witht he world. Ugh. Blame her for any suckiness. Oh. And I'm pretty sure this is in a universe where Kurt is still at McKinley... ANd no-one knows about Blaine.  
I don't own anything, sorry to say.**

When Kurt was found unconscious, bloody and almost dead in the car park of a small coffee shop, New Directions were furious that they were last to know. When the group burst into the waiting room on Kurt's floor and demanded to see him, the nurse said that he was only allowed one visitor at a time. There were many protests, but the nurse just snapped at them to please, take a seat, and wait patiently for their turn. The Glee club sat down in various parts of the room, confused because they had assumed it was Burt in there with his son, but he and Carole had just arrived and were talking to doctors worriedly, and why were there two anonymous boys sitting together, whispering and casting worried glances at Kurt's room?

Mercedes couldn't take it any longer, and peeked through a gap in the blinds to see who was preventing her from visiting her boy. There was a boy in there, dark curly hair cropped short, but that was all the girl could see because his head was in hands and he seemed to be shaking his head remorsefully.

Then Burt was demanding to see his son and the nurse said she would tell his other visitor that it was time to leave. A few moments later, Burt was inside and the boy, who was actually quite attractive, even with tears rolling down his cheeks, went to join the two boys in the corner.

Finn stood up to demand who that boy thought he was, taking his time seeing Kurt when the Glee club, and his family, were waiting so anxiously outside. But Rachel grabbed his hand and shook her head, knowing that the boy, whoever he was, would not be in the mood for answering questions.

...

It was a hate crime, the nurse told them an hour later when everyone had seen Kurt, who was in a medically induced coma. A group of men had cornered him while he was getting out of his car and the poor boy hadn't had time to defend himself before he was on the ground and a few minutes later, he was probably blacked out.

There were angry exclamations around the room, furious shouts. But nobody noticed the boy in the corner with his friends, clenching his fists and shaking with anger. They were too busy in their own world, a world where they thought that they were most important to Kurt, and had forgotten all about the strangers.

...

It was only when the nurse told them they could go home, his condition wasn't going to change very soon, when the Glee club remembered the three in the corner because the one who had visited Kurt first walked up to the nurse and asked her something in a hushed voice. She nodded reluctantly and the boy walked into Kurt's room and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes after that, New Directions were gathered around a table in the cafeteria, discussing just who the mystery boy and his friends were. Suggestions flew around the table. A secret lover, someone suggested, or perhaps a family member, a cousin or such. His attacker, feeling remorseful, or someone who had witnessed his attack and not done anything about it. Maybe he was a spy (this one came from Rachel) who was pretending to be sad to gauge his competition..

...

Eventually, at around one in the morning, people started going home. First Quinn, the Puck. Santana and Brittany. Tine and Mike and Artie left then.

An hour later, only Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Burt and Carole were left, along with the boy in the corner, whose friends had left him fifteen minutes earlier.

Without a word, he got up and went into Kurt's room, this time leaving the door open. Finn, curious, peeked around the doorway as the boy sat beside Kurt and grabbed his hand, absently rubbing circles in the unconscious boy's palm and singing softly. Finn heard someone behind him and Burt was there, watching the boy with him. "Kurt's been going out a lot these days, never actually tells me where. I assumed he was with Mercedes or someone, but now I think he's been going to see this guy."

...

The boy was asleep when the nurse said that Kurt was going to be fine, but he would have to be in hospital for a few weeks. The boy was leaning against the wall and he was snoring quietly. When the nurse had left, Rachel walked up to him, shook him awake and told him the news. He was quiet for a moment, and then gave her a small smile and a word of thanks. She left, and the boy got out his phone to text someone. Burt watched the whole interaction, and wondered if this boy was in love with his son.

**Reviews?**

**Oh, and I've been having trouble deciding what type of Klaine fic I should write, so I have a poll up. Feel free to go and vote!**


End file.
